


A Motorist in Distress

by shoushai



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: A little bit Haught, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoushai/pseuds/shoushai
Summary: How I imagined that missing scene could have gone.You know the one.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	A Motorist in Distress

A steady rain was falling, puddles scattered along the old dirt road. The wind had picked up a bit, swaying the few trees left in the desolate landscape.

Waverly was leaning against her red Jeep, still dressed in a Shorty's shirt and shorts at this late hour, the bar where she worked having just closed. In the distance she heard the sound of tires splashing through the collected rainfall in the roadway. A shiver ran through Waverly, but it had nothing to do with the wind or the rain, but rather the vehicle driving towards her rescue and the woman behind the wheel.

Nicole was working the night shift yet again when her personal phone vibrated in her pocket. A smile flashed across her beautiful face when she saw the name. Being new to town, she didn't have many friends, but a certain brunette had captured her attention like no other. She was kind and smart and oh so gorgeous. The woman had recently dumped her pathetic boyfriend giving Nicole a glimmer of hope for what might be. She would never rush the woman, but their magnetic chemistry was undeniable. Side glances and soft touches. Their flirting obvious to just about every eye in town but those belonging to Waverly's sister, Wynonna.

Waverly tried to ignore the pulsating vibrations overtaking her body at the sound of the cruiser door closing behind her. Soon she would be face to face with a tall redhead in uniform that gave her heart palpitations. 

"What seems to be the problem ma'am?" A distinctive voice whispered behind her. 

"Nicole, it's me, I called you remember?"

The officer had been going for playful banter, but clearly was crashing and burning instead.

"Right then, let's get this tire changed." Nicole said as she rolled up her uniform sleeves, quickly removing the spare tire on the back of the Jeep.

Waverly stood motionless watching the flex in Nicole's muscles as she took off the spare. The cruiser headlights created quite the silhouette causing Waverly to gulp. The sound of the water beating against the Stetson was a bit much for her senses, she visibly shook in awe, lust, and admiration of the figure before her.

Nicole let the tire bounce against the ground, then cursed herself as mud splashed against her uniform pants. She thought of Waverly just then and prayed she had not got the woman wet...a...muddy, focus Nicole, she just wants your help, nothing more you gentle perv. Peeling herself away from her digressing thoughts, she saw Waverly standing to the side basked in the lights of the cruiser looking ethereal and shaking?

"My God, Waverly are you okay?" 

"Yup...Yep..Yes I'm fine."

Nicole raised her eyebrow clearly not convinced.

"The cruiser is nice and warm if you want to take a seat while I finish changing your tire." 

"Um yeah that sounds nice."

Waverly walked quickly towards the car trying to shove the gay panic rising in her throat. Thoughts, intimate thoughts, lovely and impure raced through her head. Focused on this and not the destination she mindlessly climbed inside realizing too late that she was in the backseat, trapped.

Nicole looked up to see the back door of the cruiser close. Curious, she slowly rose from the ground and walked over.

The back door opened and Nicole leaned one arm against the roof of the vehicle and the other against the open door, her body bent down. Waverly couldn't help but notice an extra button or two unclasped on the redhead's top, revealing a scandalous amount of skin for an officer of the law, but a perfect amount for one Waverly Earp.

"What are you doing back here Waves?" 

"Habit." Waverly said nonchalantly.

Nicole looked at her strangely before a smirk played at the edge of her lips. 

"Do I want to know what devious escapades you've gotten into in the back of a Purgatory police car?" Nicole asked, flirty intentions dripping off the words. 

Waverly clutched her chest in fake offense.   
"Why Officer Haught, what kind of woman do you take me for?" 

Nicole sputtered unable to form an intelligent sound. "Ahhh...ummm." 

"You've met Wynonna right? Waverly asked.

Nicole just nodded her head. Color flushing her cheeks. 

"Well, because of her I've spent many a wild night riding right back here." Waverly said as she patted the backseat. She was very aware of the effect she was having on Nicole.   
It made her hungry for contact and a little bit brave. So without much planning she lunged towards Nicole, grasping her shirt collar and pulled her in for a rough kiss.

Nicole blindsided by the bold move, slipped against the wet vehicle and tumbled into the back seat, essentially landing atop Waverly with a graceless thud.

"What was that?" Nicole stuttered as she bolted upright off of Waverly's chest. Looking down she saw the brim of her Stetson dripping water down on Waverly's stomach. She removed her hat and placed it next to the back window.

"A kiss?" Waverly responded, a little nervous now.

A small smile formed on Nicole's exquisite lips. "What happened to friends?"

This was not going right, Waverly thought. She had this big speech planned and then got all spontaneous and blew that shit up. The brief kiss had short circuited the part of her brain responsibile for language. She pressed up on both of her forearms and looked Nicole dead in the eye.

"I've always wanted to do things that scared me, but, well....it's not so easy to be brazen when the thing you want....that scares you to death...is sitting right in front of you."

Nicole shifted in Waverly's lap. 

"I scare you?" 

"Yes. Yes you do. I don't want to be friends. When I think about what I want to do most in this world, it's you. God that sounded so much more romantic in my head."

Nicole's dimples popped while looking down at Waverly. She wanted so much to kiss her again, but knew this was Waverly's moment and that she would make a move in her own time. Instead, she placed her hands on her own thighs and shifted her weight so as not to smoosh the woman beneath her.

"I'm not hurting you am I?"

"Nicole you could never hurt me." Waverly replied before pulling the woman down into a much more passionate kiss. 

Nicole returned the kiss softly, savoring the occasion, the fireworks, the mood. Knowing it was the beginning of something special and not to be rushed. Lost in the experience she was caught off guard when Waverly pushed up, planted both hands on Nicole's hips, lying her down against the backseat and pulling the redhead under her tiny frame. This brought Nicole's head back into the vehicle and out of the rain.

Waverly kissed the woman under her fervently while using one hand to close the door. Safe from the wind, rain and outside world, Waverly put her index finger under Nicole's chin, lifting oh so slightly before placing a delicate kiss upon her lips. Waverly took her other hand a lifted Nicole's right leg, grinding into her. The height difference caused the officer's muddy boot to push against the glass in the door, leaving a smudged imprint.

Nicole was in awe of the brunette's aggressiveness and a bit turned on if she was honest. She took her hands and cupped Waverly's face, watching the light dance in her eyes as she gently stroked her cheek, pulling her into another kiss.

Waverly was finding it hard to stay calm. Electric energy pulsed throughout her body craving more. She wanted to touch Nicole's bare skin, to trace her fingers along those toned abs. Waverly began to untuck the uniform top from the pants, but she felt a tug and saw something clipped to the bottom seam.

Nicole chuckled at the puzzled look on her face.

"Shirt stays." She said by way of answer. 

"Is this why you always look so gosh darn sharp in uniform?" Waverly asked while un clipping both impediments to her goal. 

"Well one of them." Nicole playfully responded.

The clasps undone, Waverly pulled the top and undershirt free, exposing Nicole's stomach. With slow and deliberate movement, she took the tips of her fingers and traced a delicate pattern on the tantalizing flesh. She could feel Nicole's muscles tense at the touch and hear a change in the way the redhead was breathing.

Nicole willed herself not to respond, to give Waverly the space she needed to explore this newfound attraction, but my God it was so hard when someone this beautiful, this alluring was ghosting their fingers along your torso. Nicole trembled despite herself, when she felt a tentative kiss placed on her bare skin, so close to her need. If she did not halt this soon, it was going to be nigh impossible to stop. As hot and delicious as this was, she didn't want their first intimate encounter to be in the back of her police cruiser. That felt seedy and unbecoming of what Waverly deserved. They could revisit this environment at a later date.

Waverly felt Nicole tremble at the touch of her lips to her goosebumped skin. She thought she had overstepped when she was tugged upwards into Nicole's chest and the redhead's strong arms wrapped around her, her lips brushed against Waverly's ear as she whispered.

"Waves, we have to stop."

Disappointment, then embarrassment scurried across her face, Waverly wondering what she had done wrong.

It pained Nicole to see the expression and she pulled one of Waverly's hands to her mouth and kissed it gently. 

"You are worth more to me, Waverly Earp, than a backseat hook up. I want to wine and dine you, take you to a museum, have a backyard picnic, go stargazing, and when the moment is right for us both, I want to explore every inch of your body for endless hours, to make your pleasure my one desire, over and over and over again." 

Waverly lay on top of Nicole, now meeting her eyes, slack jawed. Nobody had ever put her needs first, respected her in such a manner, and damn is that wasn't the sexiest thing in the world. Instead of dampening her desire for Nicole, it fanned the flames. She leaned into Nicole and kissed her hard. The redhead responded in kind before chivalry loomed again. 

"Wait..Waverly." She gasped. She needed fresh are for fear of being consumed by the electric atmosphere surrounding them. Nicole reached for the door handle and pulled. 

"Fuck."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong per se, just a minor inconvenience to overcome." Nicole uttered, willing the claustrophobia to stay away. 

"Nicole, just tell me." 

"We're locked in the car so we have to call your sister." Nicole blurted.

"Mood killer."

"Very."

Waverly looked up at the ignition of the still running cruiser with the keys dangling on the side and sighed. She retrieved her phone and made the dreaded call. 

"She coming?" Nicole asked trying to downplay her growing anxiety. 

"It'll be a while, Wynonna does nothing fast." Waverly replied as she played with Nicole's collar. Her eyes drifted to the exposed skin on the officer's graceful neck, she licked her lips and pulled the collar away and using the tip of her tongue grazed a light path from the base of the redhead's collarbone to her earlobe. Waverly gently latched on and teased her teeth against the ear as she breathless cooed. "Whatever shall we do?"

Wynonna pulled up her battered old truck behind the cruiser. She could see the spare tire to Waverly's Jeep lying in between the two vehicles. On approach, she noticed the windows on the cop car were heavily fogged. How hot did Haught have it in there?, she thought, blissfully unaware there could be another reason. Wynonna opened the front door and slid into the driver's seat. Startled movement behind her forced her to turn around.

Nicole's normally perfect braid was in disarray, her uniform disheveled, frankly she looked like she'd been mauled by a bear. Waverly sat next to her, looking fidgety and guilty? 

"What have you two been up to?" Wynonna narrowed her eyes, looking back and forth between the two nervous women. 

"Well.."  
"Uh.."   
"Yeah."   
"Wynonna, you know I get cold."

That she did, Wynonna thought.

"Why the backseat though baby girl?" 

"Actually I wandered back here because of muscle memory from the countless times retrieving you. Nicole came to check on me, and the door closed, we were trapped, I called you end of story.

Plausible, Wynonna thought. 

Nicole regained her composure enough to speak. "Yeah, I was just out here helping Waverly change her tire."

"Now I know that is a damn lie!!" Wynonna barked, sending Nicole sliding back farther into the seat, clearly confused.

"Waverly here can change a tire in five minutes flat. Had to even help that hapless man boy of hers before he killed himself due to improper jack placement." Wynonna said with both pride and a hint of disdain towards Chump as she referred to him. Thank the heavens, Waverly finally dumped him she mused.

Nicole took in the information and a smirk formed. She had been led out her under false pretenses and ambushed. Waverly Earp, you crafty fox.

Now free from their temporary prison, Waverly made quick work of changing the flat tire, while Nicole tried without much success to put herself together. Wynonna glanced one last time at the two idiots who were acting strange before hopping back into her truck to a destination unknown. 

Waverly secured the flat in the back with the jack and wiped her hands on an old rag. 

"Needed my help eh?"

"Well yes, just not with the tire."

Waverly put her hand around Nicole's neck and pulled her down into a kiss. Their tongues briefly meeting as the long kiss intensified. 

The rain still steady, began to collect once again on the brim of Nicole's Stetson. 

Reluctantly, they pulled away. 

Waverly needed to head back to the homestead, where a nice long shower awaited and a comfortable bed in which to dream all night about a certain officer of the law.

Nicole needed to get back on patrol, where she was sure to be distracted by the devilish thoughts of what had occurred just behind her.

As Waverly pulled away in her Jeep, Nicole quickly flashed her lights and sirens as a way to say goodbye. Nicole looked in the rear view mirror where she spotted handprints and boot marks still captured in the fog on the windows. 

She smiled at the images as she drove off into the night.


End file.
